


You & Me

by satanic_panic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Nobody is Dead, except pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: The Losers come over for a little get together, but what happens when you and Eddie are left alone?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You & Me

It had been months since Pennywise had been defeated, and by some miracle, you and the Losers had all made it out alive… not all of you were in one piece - you and Eddie had to get to the hospital to get emergency care - but you were all alive. And now, you were all but healed, physically; with the holidays more or less here, you all had some time to get together and to be… well, Losers. 

It was agreed that the gathering was to be held at your house, and after getting everything done and sorted and ready, your friends started to show up; first was Bill and Mike, then Ben and Bev, then Stan who had driven Richie with him, and finally, Eddie. 

Nobody ever said it, but there was always something between the two of you; you could tease each other all day and claim you couldn't stand one another, and then, the next minute, you would be curled up on his lap, sound asleep as he held you close and softly snored. Bill sometimes joked that you and Eddie were in each other's dreams all the time. 

"Like th-th-that m-m-move-movie, Inception!" He chuckled, raising his bottle of beer to his lips and taking a swig. 

You rolled your eyes. "I hate to break it to you, Bill, but I've seen that film, like, seven times and still don't understand any of it - except how good Tom Hardy looks." 

Eddie furrowed his brows, eyes a little darker than usual, as he looked at you. "What?" 

You licked your lips as you shrugged. "Tom Hardy. He looks fine as fuck in Inception."

Eddie's grip on his glass of wine tightened slightly. "Can we change the subject?"

You took a quick look at the others; Ben and Bev were chatting with Stan and Mike about all the places they had been to recently, whereas Richie was begging Bill about writing for a television show or something or other. You smirked. "Why, you jealous, Kaspbrak?" 

He swallowed thickly, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a gulp. "So what if I am?" 

"Well, I never pegged you for the jealous type, for one," you teased, nudging his shoulder playfully. 

Eddie grumbled, looking at the floor for a second before hardly subtlety looking you up and down. "Change of subject - nice jeans." 

You chuckled softly, swigging back your drink. "Thanks, they were fifty percent off… but, if you play your cards right, you might get them a hundred percent off, later." 

Nearly choking on his drink, Eddie shifted in his seat and swallowed thickly. "You're kidding?" 

Leaning back in your seat, you shrugged, and shot him a wink. "Maybe I am… maybe I'm not." 

\--- 

As the night progressed, the Losers eventually started to go home, Mike and Bill went first, leaving with warm hugs and kind words, then Stan with a fairly drunk Richie, who was begging to have just one more drink despite the fact that he had already had perhaps one too many - you told Stan to give Patty your best, and to ask her if you could meet up for coffee sometime to catch up, which he promised he would; Bev and Ben left soon after, both giving you long and tender hugs and promising they would be back over soon… and, so, it was just you and Eddie left. 

"You're still here," you mused, raising your brows as you fixed yourself a drink. 

Eddie licked his lips and nodded. "I can go, if you want." 

You shook your head, quickly pouring him another glass of wine. "Eddie, my love, you leaving is the  _ last  _ thing I  _ ever _ want." 

Accepting the glass you handed to him, Eddie looked at the mess that your table had become. "Do you want me to help clean up?" 

Furrowing your brows, you shook your head. "Nah, it's fine - I got it… thank you, though." 

Even though he had yet to put the thoughts to words, these were Eddie's favourite moments: when it was just you and him, no one else around to tease or disturb, just you and him. He licked his lips and smiled a little. 

"It's fine… y'know, you never told me that you meet up with Patty for coffee." 

You shrugged. "I meet up with everyone for coffee every now and then - but every time I've asked you, you've always been busy with work." 

Eddie frowned, feeling a little bit guilty. "I've got until the third of January off, for the holidays." 

There was a slight melancholy in his voice that made you pout a little. "You doing anything for the holidays?" 

"Other than what I've got planned with you and the others?" He shook his head. "No." 

You knew that he had been alone since the divorce, but up until now, you had no idea how alone he was, and it made your heart sick, churning and twisting and going between beating too harshly and too loudly. "Why don't you stay here, with me? For the holidays, I mean… no one should be alone at this time of year, Kaspbrak." 

Placing his hand on top of your own, Eddie bit the inside of his lip. "I don't wanna impose." 

You smiled and scoffed. "Impose? Eddie, fuck me, you're my best fuckin' friend in the entire world! You could barge in on me whilst I was in the shower - you could  _ never  _ impose!" 

The softest of smiles lit up his features. "Are you sure?" 

You maneuvered your hand so that his fingers were laced with yours. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life… except, maybe, one thing." 

Curiosity struck him. "What's that?" 

"My feelings for you," you said softly. "I know that we're friends and everything, Eddie, but… fuck me, ever since we reunited, I've had one thing on my mind and that's that, since we were kids, I've always been fuckin' head over heels for you…" 

Giving your hand the softest of squeezes, Eddie's smile grew a little. "I never thought you'd feel that way for me… but… I feel the same." 

"Is that why you got jealous when I brought up Tom Hardy earlier?" 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 


End file.
